Diskussion:Scimitar
Kann jemand die Maximalgeschwindigkeit ausfindig machen? Ist es Warp 9,99 oder Warp 9,8? 18:50, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Es gibt keine genaue Angabe, deshalb hatte ich > Warp 9,8 angegeben. Ich finde wir sollten es genauso wie bei der Sovereign-Klasse machen > Warp 9,9. Allerdings hatte ein unregistrierter User es auf 9,99 geändert. -- Sanyoh 19:00, 22. Sep 2005 (UTC) Aber wie konnte die Scimitar die Enterprise-E einholen, wenn sie langsamer ist? ::bevor wir jetzt irgendwelche lustigen nich-canonischen zahlen hinschreiben sollten wir einfach anmerken ::Höchstgeschwindigkeit:unbekannt (schneller als die Enterprise-E mit dessen Höchstgeschwindkeit) ::was haltet ihr davon? --Shisma :Ich hab's nach der Änderung auf das schwachsinnige "> Warp 9,998''+''" mal aufgegriffen, wobei ich zuerst dachte, dass man es auf > Warp 9,7 zurückgeschrauben könnte, da man seitens der Produktion für die ''Enterprise'' ja auch nur eine solch "schwache" Leistung angab. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 00:56, 15. Jul 2006 (UTC) Plasmatorpedos Wird im Film je erwähnt, dass die Scimitar über derartige Torpedos verfügt oder habe ich einfach nicht aufgepasst? --D47h0r 11:45, 30. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Nein, ich habe die taktische Analyse von Worf nochmal angehört. Dort werden ausschließlich Photonentorpedos genannt. :Ich fass es nicht, dass man immer wieder einfach auf Fanpages nachschaut und die Artikel mit so einem nicht zu belegenden sry Schwachsinn³ umschreibt!!! : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 00:56, 15. Jul 2006 (UTC) Der Artikel ist doch eigentlich nicht mehr "aubaufahig", oder? --HenK 17:12, 11. Aug 2006 (UTC) Höchstgeschwindigkeit mal wieder... Jetzt platzt mir mal etwas der Kragen hier: Wann werden endlich diese Werte in Ruhe gelassen!? Es gibt keine Canon-Angaben über die Höchstgeschwindigkeit - Punkt aus fertig... Fest steht lediglich, dass sie schneller sein muss als die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), deren Maximalgeschwindigkeit ebenfalls unbekannt ist. Von den neueren Schiffstypen wissen wir lediglich von der Voyager eine Angabe aus dem Pilotfilm. Demnach hat Warp 9,975 nichts mit Transwarp zu tun. 22:06, 10. Okt 2006 (UTC) geschichte mir war so als hätte shinzzon etwas gesagt wie das schiff sei auf einer geheimen remanischen basis aufgerüstet worden. hab ich das richtig gehört?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:51, 27. Jan 2007 (UTC) in der ma/en heist es ausserdem das schiff sei von shinzon konstuiert worden. stimmt das?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:53, 27. Jan 2007 (UTC) Länge, Breite, Höhe Hier muss ich auch noch mal fragen: Sind dieses Werte für MA/de canon? -- 13:48, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Im Transkript ist nichts zu finden, auch scheint es nirgends sonst gesagt zu werden (habe den Film diesbezüglich nochmal überflogen). Sofern die Angaben nicht auf einem Display zu lesen sind, sollten sie eigentlich non-canon sein --D47h0r Talk 14:12, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::vgl. en:Talk:Scimitar#Size of the ship? Scheint mir für uns non-canon, also raus.--Bravomike 16:04, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ist draußen. -- 16:10, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Beamen Hierzu: Wird ausdrücklich gesagt, dass da ein Holoemitter gebeamt wird? Ich hatte das nicht so in Erinnerung.--Bravomike 21:17, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Shinzon sagt zu Picard Sie können meine Hologrammerzeuger nicht orten, also geben Sie sich keine Mühe. Zugegeben, es wird nicht direkt von einem Holoemitter gesprochen, aber der Zweck des Gerätes dürfte derselbe sein. Zumindest bezieht sich Shinzon auf ein Objekt/Gerät an Bord der Enterprise. Wo sonst, außer auf der Enterprise, sollte Picard sonst auch suchen. Zumindest wird aus dem Satz klar, dass irgendetwas auf der Enterprise ist, was dort vorher nicht war. --D47h0r Talk 22:35, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe den Satz immer ganz anderes verstanden, nämlich so, dass Shinzon das Hologramm irgendwie direkt von der Scimitar aus projizieren kann. Deswegen sagt er auch, dass der Hologrammerzeuger nicht zu orten ist, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt sucht man ja gerade die Scimitar und findet sie nicht.--Bravomike 07:00, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Das würde für mich keinen Sinn ergeben, da er ja als Hologramm im Bereitschaftsraum anwesend ist. Wenn sich die Emitter auf der Scimitar befinden, hätte er nicht dann eher gesagt, dass er die Scimitar nicht finden könne? Er bezieht sich ja direkt auf die Geräte selbst. --D47h0r Talk 08:28, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ich habe den Satz auch immer so vertanden wie Bravomike. Warum sollte es Shinzon auch überhaupt interessieren, ob Picard den Emitter in seinem Bereitschaftsraum nun orten kann oder nicht? Und selbst wenn sich er sich dort befand, sagt das noch nichts aus wann er dort hin gelangt ist. Die Scimitar kann jedenfall nicht durch Schilde beamen, sonst hätten hätte man mit der Enterung nicht gewartet, bis die unteren Schilde der Enterprise ausgefallen sind (dass das Enterteam auf einem der unteren Decks, und nicht auf der Brücke, materalisiert spricht ebenfalls dafür) --Tribble-Freund 11:25, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Sehe ich auch so, Picard interessiert es gar nicht, ob in seinem Bereitschaftsraum Emitter sind, er will die Scimitar finden. Natürlich wäre das dann logischer, wenn Shinzon auch von seinem Schiff reden würde. Hätte er wirklich Emitter gebeamt, dann würde er vielleicht sagen: „Sie können die Quelle dieser Transmission meine Emitter hier vor Ort nicht orten …“, aber er sagt ausdrücklich, dass die Emitter nicht gefunden werden können, weil die Emitter die ganze Zeit an Bord seines Schiffes sind, und Picard, wenn er sie finden würde, auch die Scimitar gefunden hätte. Letztendlich ist das aber fast egal, denn es wird auf jeden Fall nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass irgendetwas gebeamt worden ist. Wenn wirklich Emitter in Picards Büro sind, dann hätte die ja auch B-4 in Shinzons Auftrag dort verstecken können.--Bravomike 15:18, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Mir fehlt dazu irgendwie trotzalledem ein Hinweis, dass es sich an Bord der Scimitar befindet. Genaugenommen, gibt es keinen Hinweis, ob die Quelle nun an Bord der Scimitar oder der Enterprise ist. Der ganze Satz passt irgendwie nicht in die Szene, weil es nahezu keinen Sinn ergibt. Aber ist jetzt meine subjektive Meinung. Gibt es denn irgendwo Referenzen, dass Hologramme über eine Distanz erzeugt werden können? Selbst der Holokommunikator erzeugt das Hologramm vor Ort. --D47h0r Talk 18:58, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Der Satz ergibt (meinem Verständnis nach) nur dann Sinn, wenn das Hologramm direkt von der Scimitar kommt… von der Frage der technischen Machbarkeit mal abgesehen ;) Aber wir können uns darauf einigen, dass von Beamen nicht gesprochen wird.--Bravomike 21:20, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Gut, wenn ich der einzige bin, der es anders verstanden hat, kann der Absatz auch gerne raus. Wäre mit dem Beamen ja wenn eh eine Schlussfolgerung gewesen, direkt erwähnt wird es natürlich nicht. --D47h0r Talk 12:00, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC)